


(K)not Me

by ukeshi (akxmin)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Werewolf Shizuo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi
Summary: Se congeló cuando sus orbes captaron algo de movimiento en el reflejo del cristal. Una enorme silueta espectral que se cernía sobre él, cubriendo la forma roja de la luna asomándose entre los edificios detrás suyo.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	(K)not Me

Una brisa húmeda sacudió su cabello sobre su rostro, el almacén era pequeño e Izaya tropezó con un charco antes de que sus ojos pudieran adaptarse por completo a la oscuridad. Los árboles que crecían alrededor del área crujieron ligeramente mientras se balanceaban en el viento de la noche.

Izaya había abandonado la seguridad de su apartamento tan pronto su último cliente había colgado al otro lado del teléfono, pero su vano intento de recolectar información se había visto obstaculizado por un grupo de infractores que lo habían arrinconado en uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad. Siempre ha sido hábil con las palabras y salir de una situación potencialmente desagradable, sin embargo, los hombres no prestaron atención a las bonitas palabras de Izaya, quien se vio obligado a aventurarse más profundamente en la ciudad para mantenerse alejado de su vista. Desviarse a través de árboles y un área de construcción abandonada lo ralentizó considerablemente.

Izaya hurgó los restos de un cristal roto con la punta de su bota. Parecía que el lugar no había tenido visitantes por algún tiempo, y debido a los nuevos rumores, la gente más sensata optaba por cerrar sus puertas y ventanas apenas comenzaba el atardecer. Izaya era tan sensato como cualquiera, pero también era ambicioso y estaba ansioso por lograr su objetivo. Sabía que lo que llegara a encontrar esa noche revelaría el secreto detrás de la extraña y repentina desaparición de _Shizu-chan_.

Se ajustó el abrigo alrededor de los hombros y se aventuró más profundamente en el lugar. Usualmente dejaba que sus contactos se encargaran de los casos, pero tratándose de esa bestia bien podía hacer una excepción. Ya se encontraba cerca del lugar donde Shizuo Heiwajima había sido visto por última vez. No sabía de dónde obtuvo su cliente aquella información, pero había escuchado que el área antes había sido visitada por muchos aventureros que decían haber visto una criatura rondando el lugar. Ya le había interesado también aquel caso, por lo que sería _premio doble_ resolver ambos.

Su boca se dividió en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ágilmente alcanzó una ventana, sintiendo la madera podrida crujir bajo sus palmas, aterrizando con sus dos pies en el suelo al pasar a través de ella. Se encontró en una sala, amplia y desierta, rodeada de cristales entintados de rojo, pero en medio de ella, sin nada más rodeándola, había un trozo de tela iluminada por el rojo resplandor de la luna. Izaya metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su navaja, acercándose. La abrió con una mano y apartó su abrigo con un brazo al agacharse para recoger la tela con su navaja.

Se levantó luego de un momento, guardando la nueva pista en su abrigo. Su rostro pálido y la luz de la luna colándose a través de las ventanas se reflejaban en un espejo de cuerpo completo en el frente de aquella sala. El lugar a su alrededor estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Izaya pensó que era extraño, esperaba el sonido ocasional de algún animal o el susurro del viento que también había desaparecido, pero no le dio más importancia, no tenía deseos de toparse con nadie de todos modos. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando su móvil, pero se congeló cuando sus ojos captaron algo en el espejo en frente suyo.

Una enorme silueta espectral se cernía sobre su figura, cubriendo la forma roja de la luna asomándose entre los edificios más allá de las ventanas entintadas.

Izaya se dio la vuelta y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. En la estructura del techo había un lobo _enorme_ , los brillantes puntos amarillos de sus ojos estaban enfocados en Izaya, inmovilizándolo con su mirada. Era casi tres veces del tamaño de un lobo normal, la criatura estaba de pie sobre dos patas, con sus brazos alargados colgando de su torso musculoso, la vista de las afiladas garras al final de cada dedo extrajo un jadeo tembloroso de los labios de Izaya.

Nunca había visto algo así, Izaya solo había escuchado historias de tales criaturas en mitos y leyendas, la mayoría contadas por adolescentes e incluso una vez por Celty. Recientemente comenzaron a haber rumores de un extraño grupo en Ikebukuro, susurros silenciosos de individuos entre los más valientes que habían invitado a la maldición en sus cuerpos bebiendo la sangre de sus familiares para asumir la forma de una _bestia_ voluntariamente, al mismo tiempo que extraños caso de mascotas y personas asesinadas brutalmente también aparecían.

Izaya miró al lobo que tenía delante, su forma encorvada y sus hombros agitados hablaban de una amenaza inminente. La bestia estiró su cuello hacia el cielo nocturno y dejó escapar un aullido escalofriante que se transformó en un gruñido profundo y gutural. Dirigió su mirada luminosa hacia Izaya y se abalanzó. 

Su móvil cayó al suelo cuando Izaya comenzó a correr. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y arder con la adrenalina bombeada por sus venas mientras intentaba escapar de su perseguidor. La cosa se movía a cuatro patas, la fuerza en sus poderosas extremidades permitía a la bestia trepar y saltar sobre cada obstáculo en su camino.

Miró por encima de su hombro justo a tiempo para ver al lobo saltar sobre una pared y luego desaparecer. Izaya disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo torpemente. Sus ojos recorrieron el camino, su pecho se agitó con sus respiraciones frenéticas, pero no había señal de la criatura, ni un sonido ni una sombra. Era lejanamente consciente del sabor a hierro en su boca. ¿Se había mordido la lengua?

Continuó su camino rápidamente hacia la salida de aquel almacén. Sabía que debía simplemente correr, salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero sus pies se negaron a prestar atención a las órdenes de su mente y se vio obligado a moverse como un viejo cojeando, arrastrando un pie delante del otro. El lugar su alrededor estaba completamente quieto, el silencio presionaba sobre él como un peso físico. Sabía que estaba siendo observado, la mirada de la criatura seguía cada uno de sus movimientos desde algún lugar cercano. 

Y su respuesta llegó en forma de un gruñido profundo y escalofriante. Izaya se dio la vuelta y observó con ojos horrorizados cómo reaparecía la bestia, arrastrándose sobre un alto pilar de concreto sobre la cabeza de Izaya. Su largo hocico se abrió para revelar una horrible fila de afilados dientes, los largos caninos expuestos en un gruñido hambriento.

Izaya echó a correr, pero lo que nunca había ocurrido, sucedió. Su pie izquierdo golpeó sobre un muro de ladrillos y cayó, su boca se llenó de tierra y polvo cuando aterrizó sobre su cara. El suelo debajo de él tembló cuando el lobo saltó desde aquél pilar, aterrizando con un ruido sordo en sus cuatro extremidades. Izaya gritó cuando la bestia comenzó a acechar hacia él, su espalda desaliñada arqueada en un arco depredador, sus afiladas garras apretando y aflojando sus puños al lado de sus muslos llenos de pelaje.

Izaya se arrastró hacia atrás como un niño patético, con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas no derramadas, palabras suplicantes escapaban de su boca mientras la bestia seguía acercándose. Olfateó el aire, su hocico temblaba, una gran lengua rosa salía de su boca. Izaya sintió un goteo húmedo en su mejilla y cuello, y al levantar la mano, se dio cuenta de que tenía un corte superficial en la mejilla, las puntas de los dedos rojas y pegajosas con sangre. Su aroma envió a la bestia a un frenesí. Sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna y la cola espesa entre sus piernas cortó el aire mientras se movía con lo que solo podía ser emoción por la muerte inminente de Izaya. E iba a morir, porque no había escapatoria.

Izaya se acurrucó en una pequeña bola cuando vio al lobo atacarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su piel se erizó mientras esperaba que las afiladas garras abrieran su carne, pero el ataque nunca llegó.

En cambio, hubo un grito angustioso, agudo y tan lleno de dolor que Izaya abrió los ojos detrás de sus manos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando otro fuerte gimoteo atravesó el aire, su sonido era diferente a todo lo que Izaya había escuchado antes, aún era terriblemente bestial pero tan _humano_ que Izaya recordó de repente aquellas historias, aquellas que decían había una persona dentro del depredador sediento de sangre.

Se incorporó cuando se dio cuenta de que el lobo se había desplomado sobre un montón de helechos que no había visto antes, las orejas largas y puntiagudas yacían recostadas debido al dolor contra su cabeza. Parecía estar tirando de su pierna derecha, sus manos con garras arañaban algo alrededor de su tobillo. La boca de Izaya se curvó en una sonrisa tentativa, una ola de alivio se apoderó de él cuando vio que la bestia estaba atrapada en algo, probablemente una trampa para osos que personas que sabían de la existencia de esa cosa ocultaron alrededor del área desierta.

Izaya se puso de pie, la sonrisa en su rostro creció al darse cuenta de que su vida había sido salvada, ya que no había forma posible de que la criatura pudiera liberarse de la trampa sin ayuda.

La bestia siguió quejándose mientras tiraba de su pierna, su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. Izaya lo miró con ojos cautelosos al mismo tiempo que sacudía la suciedad de su chaqueta y el lobo encontró sus ojos a través de la breve distancia. La mirada en aquellos puntos amarillos era tenue ahora, el resplandor salvaje de _cazar_ se alejó por el dolor de la trampa alrededor de su tobillo. Soltó un gemido patético, con su mirada aún fija en Izaya, la mirada en los ojos lupinos era casi implorante. Izaya sacudió la cabeza.

—No, absolutamente no —¡por Dios! Esa criatura acababa de intentar matarlo. ¡No había forma de que Izaya sintiera pena por él!

El lobo continuó quejándose, una de sus fuertes manos con garras se extendió hacia Izaya en una súplica sin palabras. Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una fascinación inexplicable en su corazón. Había algo terriblemente humano en los bajos gemidos que le recordaban a Izaya la verdadera naturaleza de la criatura. No tenía idea de cuán inteligente podría ser esta cosa, cuán bajo sería para Izaya dejarlo a su suerte. ¿Habría un hombre en la trampa al amanecer, desnudo y sangrando en una muerte lenta y agonizante? 

Izaya exhaló un suspiro tembloroso mientras volvía a mirar a la criatura una vez más.

—Debo estar loco... —metió la mano en su bolsillo y buscó su cuchillo, pero sus manos volvieron vacías y se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado caer cuando comenzó la persecución—. Genial... —Izaya enderezó los hombros y miró al lobo con una mirada severa en sus ojos, incluso cuando su estómago seguía girando con terror apenas contenido—. No sé si puedes entenderme —comenzó, dando pasos lentos hacia el lobo atrapado—. Puedo liberarte, pero si intentas hacerme daño, te dejaré morir y pudrirte en esa trampa.

Hizo una pausa mientras aún estaba a una distancia segura de la bestia, observando cualquier señal de que sus palabras hubieran penetrado en la parte más lúcida de su mente. El lobo lo miró con ojos apagados, su lengua colgando contra el costado de su mandíbula inferior mientras continuaba jadeando.

Izaya continuó acercándose con pasos lentos y vacilantes, pero el lobo no hizo ningún intento de atacarlo, enroscando una pata gigante contra su pecho en lo que Izaya esperaba que fuera un gesto de sumisión. Se agachó junto a la bestia, sus ojos nunca dejaron su boca con colmillos ni sus afiladas garras. Era masivo de cerca. El pelaje oscuro cubría los abultados músculos de su pecho y abdomen, sus brazos y piernas también estaban cubiertos por una manta de pelo grueso y castaño. Las dos orejas alargadas que sobresalían de la masa de pelo se levantaron un poco cuando el lobo se encontró con la mirada incierta de Izaya.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño —susurró Izaya mientras convocaba el poco coraje que le quedaba en el corazón para alcanzar los helechos.

El lobo dejó escapar otro gemido, pero el sonido se convirtió en un gruñido de sorpresa cuando Izaya separó los helechos y puso sus manos sobre su tobillo. Los ojos de Izaya se alzaron y vio que el lobo había descubierto sus caninos. Retiró la mano y arqueó una ceja, observando los dientes afilados desaparecer detrás de la carne gomosa mientras el lobo se obligaba a quedarse quieto.

Convencido de que no estaba en peligro inminente, Izaya volvió su atención a la trampa. Estaba oxidada por el tiempo y la exposición a humedad, pero los dientes de metal enterrados en la pierna del lobo no habían perdido la fuerza de su mordida.

—Quien haya puesto esto aquí debe haberlo hecho hace años —observó Izaya. Su conocimiento en trampas era inexistente, pero podía adivinar que había algún tipo de mecanismo para liberar las mandíbulas—. Ah, ahí está —sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en un plato redondo y largo en el fondo de la trampa—. Si presiono esa palanca y tiro de este perno aquí, la trampa se abrirá.

El lobo dejó escapar lo que sonó como un gruñido impaciente, sus cálidas respiraciones resoplando contra el cuello de Izaya. Podía sentirlo cerniéndose sobre él, su hocico a solo unos centímetros de su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía un plan de escape si el lobo reanudaba su persecusión una vez que estuviera libre de la trampa.

Izaya retiró la mano del cerrojo y se volvió para mirar a la bestia con abierta sospecha.

—¿Tengo tu palabra de que me dejarás salir de este lugar ileso si te libero?

El lobo lo miró con sus ojos extraños y penetrantes, su cola curvada entre sus patas, sus orejas presionadas contra su cabeza. Una mirada de sumisión y la única respuesta que Izaya probablemente obtendría.

—Oh, sí, realmente debo estar loco —siseó para sí mismo, buscando el mecanismo de liberación en la trampa.

Las mandíbulas se soltaron, pero los dientes oxidados permanecieron enterrados en la carne del lobo. Tiró de su pierna y dejó escapar un gruñido de ansiedad al darse cuenta de que seguía atrapado. Izaya lo observó alcanzar con sus grandes patas, pero las largas garras que sobresalían de sus dedos le impedían sujetarlo adecuadamente.

—Déjame hacer eso —dijo Izaya, sorprendido por el toque de suavidad que escuchó en su voz. Envolvió sus delgadas manos alrededor de la trampa de hierro y comenzó a sacar los dientes de la carne, sorprendiéndose cuando el lobo se sacudió y aulló con el repentino destello de dolor—. ¡Casi termino! —Izaya gritó, el pánico floreció en su pecho cuando la bestia comenzó a sacudirse y gruñir—. ¡Quédate quieto, maldita bestia! ¡Solo te lastimarás más!

Los dientes se alojaron profundamente, pero finalmente se soltaron cuando Izaya dio un fuerte tirón a las mandíbulas de metal. La fuerza de su tirón lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda y parpadeó ante el destello de pelaje negro cuando el lobo apartó la pata y cojeó unos metros hacia la izquierda para lamer sus heridas. Izaya lo observó atenderse, el pelaje alrededor del tobillo destrozado estaba enmarañado y pegajoso con sangre.

La criatura levantó la cabeza, la expresión en sus rasgos caninos era incierta. Izaya se estremeció ante el repentino e intenso escrutinio, se puso de pie y se alejó del lobo herido con los brazos en alto. Los quejidos de dolor habían cesado e Izaya podía sentir que de repente había una fuente diferente detrás de las respiraciones jadeantes del lobo. La bestia retiró la pierna y el suelo crujió al saltar. 

—¡Espera! ¡Me diste tu palabra...!

Izaya se encontró inmovilizado en el suelo, la imponente forma del lobo se cernía sobre él, su cola se movía lenta y predadoramente a sus espaldas, como si tuviera vida propia. Izaya sintió que su aliento lo dejaba en un gemido silencioso cuando miró a los ojos del lobo y vio que la expresión de dolor se había ido, reemplazada por el hambre tan familiar. Por supuesto que sí, porque ¿cómo podría una bestia saber algo acerca de honrar la palabra de alguien? ¡Qué tonto había sido al pensar que se salvaría!

El lobo enterró sus garras en la suave tierra justo al lado de la cabeza de Izaya. Sus piernas estaban dobladas en cuclillas, su largo hocico bajó para tocar la curva vulnerable del cuello de Izaya, completa y totalmente expuesto. Tembló cuando sintió la nariz fría del lobo presionar contra la tierna extensión de piel sobre su yugular. Olisqueó e Izaya gritó al sentir la lengua cálida y áspera asomándose para lamer la palpitante vena de su cuello.

—No... —un rastro de lágrimas rodó por las mejillas de Izaya mientras esperaba el dolor de la mordida que seguramente vendría. El lobo enterraría sus dientes en su carne en cualquier momento, e Izaya solo podía esperar que le rompiera el cuello y le diera una muerte rápida.

Se estremeció al sentir que el lobo lamía el rastro húmedo en su mejilla, la sal de sus lágrimas se mezclaba con el hierro de su sangre debido al corte en su mejilla que continuaba goteando. Hubo un gruñido profundo y repentino y una bocanada de aliento húmedo en su mejilla. Izaya se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que la bestia había probado su sangre.

La criatura se retiró e Izaya se vio atrapado por sus penetrantes ojos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

—Te salvé la vida —exclamó Izaya, sus hombros temblando con sus sollozos y sus respiraciones en pánico—. ¡Te liberé y te salvé la vida! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es no comerme, miserable ingrato!

El lobo dejó escapar un resoplido silencioso, la carne alrededor de su boca se retiró un poco para revelar la familiar fila de dientes puntiagudos. Izaya frunció el ceño, porque podía jurar que la maldita bestia le estaba sonriendo. Bajó la peluda cabeza y continuó mordisqueando el cuello de Izaya, su hocico desapareció bajo los pliegues de su abrigo y la camisa negra que llevaba debajo. Los afilados dientes en la parte delantera rozaron y acariciaron la piel sobre la clavícula de Izaya, seguido por la cálida e inesperada caricia de su lengua.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Estaba su captor jugando con su comida antes de ser devorado?

La bestia continuó moviendo su larga cola, el gesto ahora era menos depredador. Casi parecía que el lobo estaba contento y divirtiéndose. Se dejó caer de rodillas, los músculos masivos de sus peludos muslos descansaban contra la cintura estrecha de Izaya, encerrándolo debajo de su cuerpo. Hubo un gruñido bajo e Izaya sintió a la bestia empujar sus caderas de manera inconfundible.

—¿Qué...? —Izaya bajó la mirada y siguió el rastro de piel en el torso musculoso de la criatura hasta su ingle, donde algo grande y grueso había comenzado a sobresalir de una gruesa capa de piel negra mientras continuaba embistiendo el aire—. Oh, _Dios_ —la boca de Izaya se abrió en un grito silencioso cuando se dio cuenta de que el hambre que veía en la mirada lupina de la bestia no era por su sangre, sino por su _carne_.

Se revolvió en los helechos pisoteados y logró girarse sobre su vientre, sus manos hundiéndose en la tierra mientras intentaba levantarse, la idea de ser sodomizado por esta criatura instándolo a actuar. Apenas estaba de rodillas cuando sintió un par de manos grandes en su cuerpo. Una se aferró a su cadera mientras que la otra se extendió sobre su espalda y forzó su pecho contra el suelo.

—¡No, no, no! —protestó Izaya, sus palabras no eran más que tonterías derramándose de su boca. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras arañaba el suelo, sus manos envolvían tallos de helechos y mechones de hierba, pero estaba atrapado, el poder en las manos de la bestia era inmenso.

La posición obligó a su espalda a inclinarse y sabía que su trasero estaba en el ángulo perfecto para una penetración profunda. En el cerebro animal del lobo, Izaya probablemente se presentaba e invitaba a la criatura a montarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su posición, el agarre en sus caderas era demasiado poderoso para luchar.

Se las arregló para girar la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver que el lobo estaba agachado sobre su cuerpo, con los ojos fijos en la tela del pantalón que servía como el último escudo de la decencia de Izaya. Soltó su agarre en su cadera para levantar el borde con dedos torpes e Izaya trató de usar la distracción del lobo para su ventaja. Levantó las caderas, pero se le cortó la respiración y se congeló cuando sintió algo grande y pesado rozar su espalda baja. Estiró el cuello, incapaz de hacer más que mirar boquiabierto cuando vio la excitación hinchada entre los muslos peludos del lobo.

Completamente fuera de la vaina protectora de piel, era tan rojo y mucho más gruesa de lo que Izaya se había dado cuenta. Ligeramente afilado en la punta, pero hinchándose alrededor de la base, la cosa se balanceaba entre dos muslos masivos, cargada por su pesada circunferencia y, _oh, cómo podría entrar..._ La cabeza estaba húmeda con una extraña sustancia viscosa, un rastro de ella derramándose en una corriente constante y goteando contra la tierra cubierta de musgo. Izaya jadeó ante la sacudida de excitación al ver el extraño órgano bestial, una mezcla embriagadora de miedo y lujuria se acumulaba en su vientre.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, confundido. No quería esto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué su cuerpo lo traicionaba de una manera tan horrible?

Izaya apartó la mirada de la erección de la criatura y enterró la cara en el pliegue de su manga mientras intentaba ignorar el asqueroso ardor de deseo que había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que otra persona lo había tocado, ya que la mayoría de sus días los pasaba en compañía de Namie en su oficina.

Pero incluso su falta de compañeros de cama no podía justificar su situación actual. ¡No era un desviado! ¡Debía pelear, luchar, resistir, cualquier cosa para quitarse a la bestia en celo antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos! El lobo había logrado rasgar el pantalón de Izaya para exponer su carne pálida a su mirada intrusiva e Izaya sintió que sus músculos se tensaban cuando los dedos afilados rozaron su piel suave.

Quería pelear, pero la sensación de las garras gruesas y puntiagudas presionando su carne sirvió para recordarle a Izaya su posición vulnerable. No era más que una presa de esta criatura y sabía que el lobo podría romperle la columna en un instante. Izaya se mordió el labio y tembló cuando el lobo tiró del material de su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas, el toque de su mano era torpe pero efectivo. Soltó un extraño grito e Izaya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la bestia repentinamente enterró su hocico entre sus antebrazos.

—¡Ah! Que estás-…

El lobo lo olisqueó, pequeñas ráfagas de aire excitado salieron de sus fosas nasales mientras percibía el aroma de Izaya. Pateó el suelo con las piernas, su creciente excitación sacó un gruñido bajo y gutural de su pecho, el sonido era casi humano. La boca de Izaya se abrió ante la idea, otra llama de excitación floreció en su vientre. Sintió que su propia longitud se contraía comenzando a endurecerse y fingió no notar la forma en que sus muslos se separaron ligeramente, arqueando la espalda mientras ofrecía su agujero para una inspección más cercana.

La bestia gruñó, un sonido bajo y complacido, sin duda notando la vergonzosa forma en que el cuerpo de Izaya lo estaba traicionando. Metió su hocico de nuevo entre los muslos de Izaya hasta que su nariz rozó la longitud delgada de su pene que había comenzado a hincharse, el peso de su enorme mano se apartó de la espalda de Izaya cuando percibió el olor de su excitación. Izaya sabía que esta era probablemente la mejor oportunidad que tendría para huir, la pata ya no restringía sus movimientos. La vergüenza coloreó sus pálidas mejillas cuando arqueó la espalda y separó los muslos aún más, sin estar seguro de cuál de ellos era la bestia, ya que lo invitó a ser montado como un animal. 

El lobo sacó la lengua e Izaya apretó su mano alrededor de un mechón de hierba cuando sintió que se presionaba contra su pene, lamiendo las gotas de pre-seminal que habían comenzado a gotear en la cabeza, impulsado por la simple pero poderosa necesidad de reproducirse. Izaya se sobresaltó ante el repentino calor y el peso de su gran cuerpo cuando el lobo se acomodó sobre él. Soltó una serie de gruñidos bajos como si tratara de darle una orden a Izaya, uno de sus largos brazos finalmente se envolvió alrededor del torso de Izaya para tirar de él en sus manos y rodillas cuando Izaya no pudo entenderlo. Rozó la piel lechosa de los muslos internos de Izaya, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar pero lo suficiente como para forzar las piernas de Izaya a abrirse, sus trasero se separó con el movimiento.

La criatura era tan grande que la cabeza de Izaya estaba enterrada en el grueso pelaje debajo de su cuello cuando finalmente se presionó sobre su espalda, listo para montar a su presa dispuesta. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor, la sensación era extrañamente agradable en las brumas frescas del amanecer que se acercaba. Apoyó una de sus patas sobre la mano de Izaya donde estaba aferrada alrededor de la hierba, el tacto era posesivo.

Presionó sus caderas contra el trasero de Izaya y éste sintió que la criatura temblaba cuando su gran erección se deslizó contra la suave piel de su entrada abierta. Su propia erección era tan dura que dolía y sintió la tentación de deslizar la mano entre sus muslos y tocarse, pero como todos los animales salvajes, el lobo sobre él era impredecible y temía que lo aplastaran si retiraba el apoyo de sus brazos.

Su excitación se atenuó levemente al darse cuenta de manera repentina que no tenía preparación, nada que facilitara la intrusión. El lobo continuó embistiendo contra él, sus poderosos embates expulsaron el aire de los pulmones de Izaya, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había logrado introducirse en su presa.

Izaya escuchó el gruñido frustrado, sintió que resonaba contra sus hombros donde estaban presionados contra el grueso pecho del lobo. Pateó y arañó el suelo mientras doblaba sus esfuerzos, la piel sobre el agujero de Izaya se volvía más y más húmeda cada vez que el gran órgano se deslizaba sobre él. Se preguntó si podría engañar al lobo para que se corriera así, y se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que una parte depravada de él ansiaba la penetración de la bestia.

—¡Espera! Espera —Izaya jadeó, esperando que el lobo dejara de moverse antes de alcanzar sus temblorosos muslos—. Déjame... Déjame ayudarte —la criatura jadeó mientras esperaba ver lo que estaba haciendo Izaya y dejó escapar un resoplido emocionado en el momento en que Izaya tocó su pesada longitud, guiándolo hacia su agujero—. Ahí, vamos-… _¡Ah!_

Izaya dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando sintió la punta cónica presionarse contra su entrada, pero se convirtió en un chillido de sorpresa cuando el lobo se abrió paso en un empuje implacable. El dolor de la penetración robó el aliento de sus pulmones y el lobo, quienquiera que fuera, parecía sentir su angustia incluso a través de la niebla bestial de su mente, porque se detuvo y se quedó quieto, apoyando su largo hocico contra el hombro de Izaya, sintiendo la tibia lengua lamiendo su garganta. Y aun así su pene seguía presionándose contra su vientre, incluso más duro que antes.

Muchos de sus pasados compañeros de cama no se habían molestado en darle placer a Izaya, quedándose dormidos tan pronto como terminaban de enredarse con él. Soltó una carcajada tranquila e incrédula cuando se dio cuenta de que el enorme lobo que estaba por encima de él ya estaba teniendo éxito donde sus amantes anteriores habían fracasado. Seguramente alguien debía estarle jugando una broma.

El dolor de ser penetrado no desapareció, pero había comenzado a disminuir lo suficiente como para que el lobo reanudara el follarlo. Ya impaciente, sus largas garras golpeaban el suelo, los músculos de sus brazos temblaban mientras la parte humana de su mente luchaba por mantener al animal bajo control.

—Está bien... ¡Y-yo creo que puedes _moverte_! —las palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando la criatura dio otro poderoso empujón, introduciendo el resto de su circunferencia en el cuerpo de Izaya.

¿Podría estar más lleno? ¿Cómo podía su pequeño cuerpo tomar tal cosa? El agujero de Izaya se apretó alrededor de la extraña protuberancia alrededor de la raíz del grueso órgano del lobo mientras se enterraba hasta la base, jadeando y gruñendo bajo en su garganta. El agujero de Izaya estaba tan mojado con el pre-seminal de la criatura que parte de su longitud se vio obligada a salir con un sonido húmedo cuando se retiraba. Izaya se sonrojó ante el sonido obsceno, pero estaba contento por el extraño lubricante, porque seguramente se rompería sin él.

La bestia comenzó a follarlo, no se contuvo mientras hundía su polla afilada dentro y fuera del agujero de Izaya, el borde sin duda estaba rosado e hinchado estirándose alrededor de la enorme circunferencia. El lobo lo obligó a inclinarse hasta que su mejilla se presionó contra el suelo cubierto de hierba, la posición colocaba su trasero aún más alto, el ángulo de la penetración envió una nueva e intensa ola de excitación a su vientre.

Su polla goteaba y palpitaba, la sensación del pelaje áspero de la criatura y el aroma embriagador del almizcle eran abrumadores. No había un ritmo adecuado en sus embates mientras empujaba su longitud dentro y fuera del tierno agujero de Izaya, pero nunca antes había sentido un placer tan crudo, su lujuria robando su ingenio y reduciéndolo a un lio jadeante. Los labios de Izaya se separaron en un gemido entrecortado y su lengua se estiró contra la comisura de su boca mientras era follado.

—¡Sí...! _¡Ah-ah-ah!_ —sus gemidos desenfrenados solo sirvieron para alentar al lobo, los músculos en sus brazos cubiertos de piel se hincharon y se tensaron mientras embestía a Izaya como la bestia que era.

El área a su alrededor permaneció quieta y silenciosa. El resplandor de la luna se desvaneció hasta volverse de un óxido apagado cuando comenzó a hundirse en el horizonte, suaves colores púrpuras y rosas del amanecer comenzaron a arrastrarse en el almacén.

Izaya había esperado que una criatura de tan enorme tamaño y destreza tuviera más resistencia, pero sintió que el lobo lo penetraba con un poderoso empujón hasta que fue enterrado tan profundo como el pequeño cuerpo de Izaya podía soportarlo. Resopló y jadeó cuando su miembro comenzó a contraerse e hincharse dentro de Izaya, la repentina sensación de estiramiento justo alrededor de su agujero envió una sacudida de pánico al cerebro de Izaya.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía la bestia volverse aun más grande cuando ya había estado probando los límites de Izaya? Intentó retirarse y arrastrarse lejos de la jaula de miembros largos y peludos, pero fue detenido por un afilado conjunto de dientes en su cuello. Izaya se congeló cuando el lobo tomó su nuca entre sus mandíbulas, la mordida fue una advertencia o una señal de que Izaya había sido reclamado. Sintió la amenaza de dolor de los dientes presionando su piel vulnerable, pero la bestia no los hundió lo suficiente como para dañarlo.

Izaya obligó a sus músculos a relajarse y fue recompensado con una lamida húmeda detrás de su oreja. Se estremeció ante el gesto extrañamente gentil, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando su mente finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hubo una corriente cálida y húmeda dentro de su ano cuando el lobo comenzó a soltar su semilla dentro de él. Su propio pene que se había ablandado con la repentina conmoción del estiramiento adicional, comenzó a endurecerse una vez más cuando su intestino se hinchó con el esperma de la criatura. La sensación de estiramiento alrededor de su tierno agujero continuó probando sus límites, e Izaya permaneció lo más quieto posible cuando se dio cuenta de que la criatura lo había anudado, evitando que la semilla que lo llenaba se derramara.

Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, pero el pulso que fluía dentro de él permaneció estable. El lobo había liberado su agarre alrededor del cuello de Izaya y era libre de alcanzar debajo de su cuerpo. Puso una mano tentativa sobre su estómago y dejó escapar un grito ahogado al sentirlo, el pequeño bulto debajo de su ombligo con el semen de la criatura.

Estaba tan lleno. Lleno de polla, lleno de semen, lleno de su propia lujuria insatisfecha. Su erección se retorcía contra la curva ahora ligeramente redonda de su estómago. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de sí mismo para acariciarse y su semilla aterrizó en las hojas de helecho un momento después.

Justo cuando Izaya estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de ser empujado más allá de su límite, la corriente de la semilla del lobo se redujo a un goteo, hasta que finalmente terminó. Izaya yacía jadeante en el suelo, con el cabello lleno de helechos y hojas secas. La bestia también parecía haberse agotado, pero tuvo cuidado de no depositar todo su peso en el cuerpo de Izaya mientras permanecían atados entre sí.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de Izaya, sus músculos temblaban mientras la tensión en ellos disminuía. Tenía los ojos vidriosos mientras miraba el suelo pisoteado a su alrededor, rodeado por el calor corporal del lobo. Estaba tierno por todas partes, pero su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa, porque nunca había sentido una satisfacción tan abrumadora y tan profunda.

La primera luz del día venidero finalmente llegó al almacén, pero las sombras a su alrededor todavía eran profundas con la persistente oscuridad. Izaya parpadeó mientras repentinamente era envuelto en una extraña nube de humo negro. La inminente presencia sobre él pareció encogerse un momento después, el estiramiento alrededor de su agujero desapareció repentinamente.

La bestia sobre él ya no era una bestia.

Izaya dejó escapar un jadeo silencioso cuando sintió un débil peso caer sobre su espalda antes de que el hombre pudiera detenerse. Él gimió cuando Izaya sacudió sus caderas, el sonido era inconfundiblemente humano. Izaya logró quitárselo de la espalda y el hombre aterrizó en los helechos con un ruido sordo. Demasiado dolorido para moverse, Izaya yacía boca abajo con su ropa interior enredada alrededor de sus tobillos, y el pantalón rasgado. Presionó la palma de la mano contra el bulto suave debajo de su ombligo y cerró los ojos, con manchas de sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando sintió el goteo húmedo de semen entre sus muslos.

Su agujero estaba flojo y tan abierto que no podía cerrarse incluso cuando Izaya intentaba apretarse contra el torrente de acuoso semen que continuaba acumulándose en las hojas debajo de su cuerpo. El hombre a su lado dejó escapar otro gruñido, estaba de espaldas e Izaya lo observó sentarse. Tenía el cabello rubio, mechones sudorosos se aferraban a su cuello. Sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar su mente, se puso en pie solo para caer en los helechos después de un solo paso.

—Tonto, estás herido —recordó Izaya, con voz ronca. El extraño se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, como si ahora se estuviera dando cuenta de la presencia de Izaya.

Y no pudo contener su sorpresa cuando a vio a los ojos del hombre.

Shizuo parecía confundido y todavía medio salvaje mientras estaba allí, tan desnudo como había estado en su forma bestial. Tierra y hojas se aferraban a su piel sudorosa y había un inconfundible corte de una vieja cicatriz sobre su pecho. Sus hombros se tensaron y había algo vulnerable en él mientras continuaba mirando a Izaya, sus ojos muy abiertos con lo que solo podía ser horror.

Izaya sintió arder sus mejillas cuando la mirada del hombre vagó sobre su cuerpo, percibiendo los signos de su áspero apareamiento. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rastro húmedo de esperma que continuaba goteando del tierno agujero de Izaya, quien trató de cubrirse, tirando del borde de su abrigo. Shizuo sacudió la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras luchaba por redescubrir su voz.

—Tú… —gruñó, e Izaya no pudo evitar retroceder cuando el hombre dio un paso tentativo hacia él. Se detuvo en el momento en que vio la vacilación de Izaya—. Acaso-... —los ojos de Shizuo se dirigieron hacia los muslos de Izaya y bajó la mirada, avergonzado—. Yo... ¿Me forcé en ti?

El repentino remordimiento y la vergüenza en la cara de Shizuo era discordante por decir lo menos. Izaya había sido reclamado por su forma bestial hace apenas un momento y ahora aquí estaba, cara a cara con su mayor enemigo desnudo, la semilla del hombre aún calentando sus entrañas. Atrás quedaron la agresividad y el dominio, la usual violencia en la sangre de Shizuo era reemplazada por su moral humana.

—No lo hiciste —dijo Izaya, aclarándose la garganta mientras buscaba su ropa—. Yo, eh, te invité a que me montaras —levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Shizuo, la expresión de dolor en su rostro se relajó ligeramente ante la admisión de Izaya.

—Oh. De acuerdo —Shizuo se rascó el cuello, visiblemente incómodo.

—Aunque intentaste comerme —espetó Izaya, la comprensión profundizando el ardor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

—Y por eso me, eh, _disculpo_... desde que estoy en este estado normalmente no cazo humanos, pero la luna me hace algo, vuelve loca a la bestia dentro de mí con sed de sangre —Shizuo cojea a su lado y se inclina para ofrecerle una mano a Izaya.

Izaya observó las gruesas venas que serpenteaban alrededor de su antebrazo, tomó la mano ofrecida y permitió que el hombre lo pusiera de pie, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar la mueca de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de cuán duro había sido su apareamiento.

Shizuo volvió a negar con la cabeza, observando a sus alrededores. Izaya lo vio estremecerse por frío aire de la mañana, tan desnudo como un recién nacido y con sus heridas expuestas.

—Ven —dijo Izaya, demasiado cansado para lidiar con más mierda, apenas podía levantar el brazo para apuntar camper de primeros auxilios que había en el centro del área abandonada—. Voy revisar tu herida.

Shizuo no dijo nada, pero siguió a Izaya fuera del almacén y ambos cojearon lentamente hacia el viejo camper. Izaya se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Shizuo, la camisa y los bóxers que llevaba eran suficiente como para mantenerlo caliente. Shizuo asintió agradecido mientras se ponía el abrigo sobre los hombros, la tela se tensaba alrededor de su cuerpo. 

—Lo siento si te lastimé —dijo inesperadamente Shizuo mientras Izaya cojeaba a su lado, sentándose con cautela, su voz mezclada de vergüenza.

Izaya agarró suavemente su pierna y la levantó sobre su regazo, su peso era mucho más ligero que antes.

—Bueno, como puedes ver, no soy yo quien necesita vendajes —levantó la vista, alzando la comisura de su boca—. Me alegra que Shizu-chan no me haya comido.

—No como pulgas —protestó, pero calló cuando se dio cuenta de arruinaba el estado de animo inusualmente tranquilo alrededor de ellos—. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me pierdo ante la bestia y sus instintos. Vengo aquí cada noche porque pensé que era poco probable que alguien entrara en el área.

—Supongo que fue una tontería de mi parte aventurarme aquí durante la noche —admitió Izaya, sus manos son gentiles mientras asegura el vendaje alrededor del tobillo de Shizuo—. Pero tenía un trabajo importante esta vez.

—¿Por qué siento que ese trabajo tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó Shizuo cuando Izaya bajó su pie.

—Bueno —sonrió Izaya—. Un contacto anónimo me llamó para averiguar la causa de desaparición de Shizuo Heiwajima —su mirada se dirigió a la enorme cicatriz, visible porque el abrigo era demasiado pequeño para cerrarse sobre el amplio pecho de Shizuo—. Entonces, he escuchado las historias. ¿Eres un licántropo por elección propia o fue forzado en ti?

Shizuo se mordió el labio inferior y no miró a los ojos de Izaya cuando respondió.

—Shinra dijo que duraría solo unos minutos. Tomé la sangre de bestia dentro de mí voluntariamente porque no le creí nada y confíe en que es un amigo, pero ahora sé que es una maldición. No lo he visto desde entonces.

La elección puede haber sido suya, pero el amargo arrepentimiento en la voz de Shizuo era inconfundible e Izaya no puede evitar compadecerse de él al observar el agotamiento hasta los huesos que vio en su rostro.

—¿No hay cura?

Shizuo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Shinra dijo que la había, pero cuando intentó dármela solo acelero el proceso de transformación de Luna Llena a cada noche. Tal cosa, si es que existe, seguramente requeriría la ayuda de un poderoso científico.

Izaya no tenía ninguna razón para ayudar a este hombre, ninguna razón para permanecer en su compañía ahora que la herida había sido tratada y logró resolver su caso. De hecho, lo sensato sería regresar a su apartamento en Shinjuku y fingir que esta noche nunca sucedió. Y aun así se encontró estirando la mano para apoyar su palma en el ancho hombro de Shizuo.

—Bueno, Shizu-chan, hoy me siento generoso, así que ¿por qué no averiguamos más acerca de tu condición?

Shizuo levantó la mirada, la expresión hosca en su rostro se suavizó mientras giraba su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Izaya. 

Izaya no tenía idea de si había una cura o no o si alguna vez la encontrarían, pero tener un hombre lobo a su entera disposición definitivamente sería algo interesante.

—Bueno, Shizu-chan, como dije antes, mi principal objetivo era encontrarte. Ahora, ¿debería llevarte a casa contigo como un perro nuevo? —dejó que su mirada admirara la forma musculosa de Shizuo, su boca se dividió en una sonrisa con dientes cuando reconoció el familiar brillo de molestia en los ojos de Shizuo.

—Sí, tal vez deberías —dijo Shizuo, su sonrisa es apropiadamente lobuna.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Descubrirán la cura? ¿Volverán a coger como animales? ¿Acaso comenzaran una relación de enemigos con derechos? Todo eso lo dejo a su imaginación, yo solo quería escribir algo pornoso y furro entre ellos, qué les pareció¿? Espero que les haya gustado o al menos divertido un poco, pobre Izaya, de por sí le dan miedo los perros xD. Volveré a escribir sobre estos dos, así que ¡espérenlo! Miles de gracias por leer.


End file.
